A sweet weekend with Akatsuki
by AktsMGNinfan134
Summary: have you ever wondered how are the weekends in the akatsuki base? R&R. Rated for someone's pretty languague, i mean hidan


**A/N: Yeah PEOPLE, this is my first fanfic so be nice (puppy dog eyes) pwease? **

**Don't forget to R&R! **

**Instructions are at the back of the product. Don't use it near children, weasels, fishes, plants, hyper orange maskeds, greedy bastards, religious zealots, phedophiles, origami or piercings fanatics. Consult an expert for more information. A free toy in every edition. **

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Naruto, Akatsuki, Tobi O's, or anything mentioned but i own my bear plushie XD.**

**(Gives cookies) YAY COOKIES!**

* * *

**A sweet Weekend with Akatsuki**

(Authoress sighs)

Here we are, another sweet weekend in the Akatsuki base. It was like 8 o'clock. The sun was already shining in the horizon, there was a cool breeze with the sweet smell of humid outside, one chipmunk in a tree and some birds flapping happily, some of the members were already awake.

Deidara was still sleeping, (coughsnoringcough) his partner was sitting in the table, staring at his plate filled with Tobi O's. Damn, that cereal tasted so freaking good, however, Sasori was a puppet, so he didn't find anything special on it. The only fact he found interesting was that the cereal looked like the mask Tobi wears all day.

Zetsu was, like always, outside, no, he wasn't enjoying the fresh air or the sun. Since the neighborhoods "accident" last year (believe me you don't really want to know what happened that day, remembers then a tear falls) Sir Leader decided to keep Zetsu outside. They tried to keep him inside thought… anyway.

Tobi was eating his cereal, enjoying it in every orangey piece. Sasori stared at him. How he could enjoy it? Is something than even the great uchiha didn't know. Tobi was a mystery for them. The hyper orange masked guy was a real mystery for them (dun dun dun duuuuun)

Talking about the Uchiha, lets see what is he doing right now (turns on cameras) he's taking his beauty nap, how interesting. "You are beauty enough" kisame always told him that but, you know, _Uchihas,_ the man only looked at him with a WTF look and started a daily 1 hour beauty nap.

Konan was folding a paper many times, making an origami flower. She was bored so doing origami was the only thing that cheered her up in the mornings. She gently placed the finished flower in her blue hair, looking "loveydovey".

Kisame was watching TV. He never missed a 2 hours-Shark-special, and this week was the shark week special, and another one was of that yellow sponge with square pants, but that was in the evening. He always sat in the couch ten minutes before it started, and if anyone wanted to see something else while Kisame was there, they were DEAD, seriously. The last victi-time it happened, Deidara was in coma like for a week. So better watch out.

Kakuzu was sitting in the table with Tobi and Sasori. He was staring blankly at the money. Counting it was the first thing he ever did in the mornings, but now he didn't feel like it. His partner, Hidan, was…well, still sleeping, he wasn't used to it and he never liked to be waked up so early too. The last time Kakuzu waked him up, something BAD happened, seriously, tobi was there. And the reason? Is simple….

"Who the fuck gets up at freaking 8 in the fucking morning!?" someone yelled "and in fucking weekends!"

Everyone grunted in response. No one was happy with it, but, they were Sir Leaders' rules, never mess with 'em

"I'm not sure of what I'm going to say but Hidan IS right" kakuzu turned his head at the puppet.

"Sasori, they are Leader's rules…"

"I know but" Sasori looked at the ceiling "man, waking so freaking up" Tobi patted Sasori in the shoulder, getting his attention.

"What is it?"

"Tobi feels weeeird…" the orange masked man looked at him.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, Tobi's belly hurts"

"Maybe, if you stop eating that orange stuff…" The masked man told him

"Grandpa Kuzu silly, they are Tobi O's"

"Tobi go to bed now and try to rest" Tobi obeyed and walked through the kitchen, stopping in front of a blonde "hi Senpai!"

Some minutes later, the same blonde came in, his hair was a total mess and he looked like a raccoo with black bags down his eyes. He looked at the two members and sat near Sasori.

"Hmn… I HATE mornings, un" he let his head fall on the table with a loud thud. The other two looked at the blonde.

"Deidara... oh my god, is that you?" Deidara nodded

"Man, you look like shit, seriously"

"You too, un"

"Hmn" Hidan looked away.

It was official everyone in the Akatsuki hated mornings.

"How's everyone?" Sir Leader said cheerfully but the others only looked at him with a murderous look. He stepped back a little "i shouldn't have asked right?"

"How'd you think?" someone said

"No more early mornings, i guess?"

"No more" everyone said.

"Where's Tobi?" leader asked.

"He's sleeping" leader raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask..."

'_Its official, no more early mornings in weekends' _Leader thought while he drank his coffee calmly.

And it was worse when Orochimaru was still in akatsuki... everyone suffered with his special-homemade-waffles, well everyone except Tobi, he likes waffles, seriously, he LOVES 'em.

Since then, itachi had nightmares about homemade waffles made with... LOVE! Just when orochimaru left, the nightmares stopped.

AND A. O. (after orochimaru left) Tobi bought, with his Jashin-knows-where-he-got-it money, the wonderful, and chocolate-vanilla with orange flavored cereal: TOBI O's, sometimes he got indigested, but, who cares, when you have Tobi O's you're POWERFUL! (laughs maniacally) and it has free toys in every box.

Then everyone heard a THUD...

* * *

_OMG! YEESSS!_

_Tobi: YAY! TOBI O's  
tobi, weren't you sleeping?_  
_Tobi: oh its true (falls in bed snoring)  
__It's a bit short I know but__  
__Him: whateva_

_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! __Until next Story/chapter. XD_


End file.
